


【POT-TF】惩罚军服

by shili10



Series: 短篇 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Summary: 和梅子的py文，如题不解释





	【POT-TF】惩罚军服

**Author's Note:**

> 和梅子的py文，如题不解释

幸村看着面前一身狼狈的好友，彻底震惊了。他忙让跟随前来的人将好友扶到里间，皱着眉头问：“不二上校，请问你是怎么把自己弄成这副鬼样子的？”  
眼前的好友满身灰泥，完全看不出军服本身的洁白挺拔。清秀的脸上也沾满了灰，像是在泥土中滚过一样——大概是真的在泥沙中翻滚过一轮——然而这都不是重点，重点在于左臂上那片刺眼的红，分明是被血染红了。  
不二却是一脸不在乎。他低头瞄了眼被血然后的衣袖，说：“今天野外训练的时候有学生失误了，我一时没注意，就受伤了。”  
不二并非军校的专职教师，而是因为在任务中负伤，所以被临时调派到军校任职。军校对此无任欢迎。新兵们久闻“天才不二周助”的名声，能得到这种大人物的指导，对他们而言，可以说是极为珍贵的机会。  
对不二这话，幸村是一个字也不相信。“天才不二周助”的名号，是建立在其非凡的实力与显赫的战功之上。一位身经百战、身手不凡的老将，怎么可能会被新兵们轻易伤到？怕是为了袒护某个小兔崽子而想出的解释罢。  
震惊归震惊，幸村还是抓紧时间给不二清理伤口。他尝试让不二脱下外衣，没想到伤口比幸村想的要深，手臂轻轻一动就有血涌出来。不二情不自禁地轻呼一声，没逃过幸村的耳朵。  
幸村瞪了不二一眼：“不二，我劝你说实话，这究竟是怎么伤的？”  
“呃……”不二支支吾吾，“没什么大事，就流了点血，包扎一下就好了。”  
听到不二的话，幸村就知自己是问不出前因了。他也不急，转身去取了把剪刀，说：“伤口太深，衣服脱不下来，我只能剪了。”  
“嗯，随你处置。”不过是一件衣服，不二一点不矫情。眼看幸村下剪刀，他忽然想起另一件事，“你这里有备用的制服吗？”  
幸村头也没抬：“没有，怎么？”  
“唉……”看着已经“身首异处”的袖子，不二满脸难色，“这可麻烦了，回去我可怎么交代啊。”  
幸村不解：“交代什么？”  
这时，刚才把他送来的小军官又返回了医务室，身后跟着一个灰头土脸的新兵。新兵瞧见不二的模样，着急得眼圈一下子就红了：“不二老师，都是我的错，如果不是为了救我，您也不会……”  
眼看小孩急得脸蛋通红，眼泪鼻涕都一起出来了，不二没顾上幸村还在给自己处理伤口，差点就要上前去安慰他的学生。幸村见状，怒喝不二一声，才让不二乖乖坐回到座位上。  
不二自知理亏，面对幸村的怒火不敢造次，不过小孩他还是得安慰。他朝小孩招招手，让他过来。  
小孩听话走到不二跟前，一把鼻涕一把泪地看着不二。他的余光瞥到不二那道刺眼的伤口，眼泪更加凶猛。不二叹了口气，用没有受伤的另一只手擦掉小孩的眼泪，柔声说：“我知道你当时救人心切，但同时你也得明白，保证了自身安全，你才能救更多的人。你看我现在，受了伤就得退到后方，这样不仅不能完成任务，还会成为队友的负累。”见小孩诚恳地点着头，不二笑了笑，“好吧，如果你真的觉得愧疚，你就帮我做一件事吧。”  
小孩眼睛一亮：“什么事？”  
“去我的办公室，帮我拿一套备用的制服来。”不二无奈地说，“你看我这身已经不能见人了，等会儿处理好伤口，我总不能脏兮兮地出去见你们吧？”  
小孩满口答应，飞一般冲出了医务室。不二嘱咐小军官看着那小孩，如释重负地长舒一口气。  
在不二与新兵说话期间，幸村已经为不二清理好伤口。幸好虽然出血量看着有些可怕，但没有伤到要害，只要好好休息，过不了多久就会康复。他听着不二和新兵的对话，等新兵离开，他才对不二说：“看来你挺适应教官这个角色啊。”  
“这群小孩子都挺可爱的。”  
“要不你直接留在这里吧，我觉得这里也挺适合你。”  
不二摇摇头：“怎么行？只要手冢还在前线，我就一定会回去。”  
“我可不这么认为。”幸村说，“你忘了，让你来这里还是手冢的意思，哪有上级校官养伤养到军校来的？我看，手冢有让你退居后方的意思。”  
他们所谈论的手冢国光，是帝国最年轻的将级军官。不二所属的军团，就由手冢所领导。外人看来，不二与手冢从军校时代就已经形影不离，如今不二更是手冢的左臂右膀。然而，只有他们的家人和亲密的友人才知道，他们的关系，远远不是上级下级与同窗好友这么简单。  
幸村便是知晓内情的其中一人。  
不二心里隐隐有这样的预感，可是他没有多想。现在幸村戳破了这一点，令不二不由得往这个可能性思索。从前，他们都是并肩走在第一线，能够放心把背后交给对方的关系。然而，自从他们戳破了那层窗户纸后，手冢的保护欲越来越强。不二心里明白手冢希望保护珍视的人的心情，毕竟他也是怀着同样的心情看着手冢。正因为明白，在经历了一次又一次的出生入死后，他更能理解手冢生出的想把心爱的人保护在后方的心情。  
只是，如果手冢真的有这样的打算，他一定会抗争到底。  
看出了不二的想法，幸村也不是不能理解。不过看不二在军校都能把自己弄伤，他非常有理由怀疑，手冢也许会选择直接把不二关在家里，哪都不许去。  
伤口缝好针，很快就被包扎好，恰好这时新兵也把衣服送来了。幸村帮着不二换上了干净的制服，将不二脸上的尘土擦干净。不二一边整理着仪容，一边听幸村唠叨注意事项：“伤口暂时别碰水，记得每天换药，三天来一次我这里报道一次。”  
“知道了知道了。”虽然一边手不能用略有不便，但受伤这事对不二来说也是家常便饭。不二照着镜子，确保自己看起来没有如往常一样，回头不忘嘱咐新兵：“对了，对外就说我不小心摔伤了就好，多余的话一句都别说。”  
新兵皱起眉头：“可是……”  
“没有可是，回头我也会跟班上的同学这么说。”不二对着镜子整了整领子和吊穗，“别人问起你就照我说的解释就好，尤其是不要对……”  
不二的话还没说完，就被门外传来的某把熟悉的声音打断——  
“……尤其不要对谁说？”  
不二一个激灵，身子一僵，没敢回头去看。倒是他身边的小崽子看到忽然出现在门口的人，吓得哆哆嗦嗦，话都说不清楚：“手，手……手冢少将！”  
幸村朝不二挑挑眉，熟稔地与来人打招呼：“手冢，有段时间不见了。”  
“这次麻烦你了，幸村。”  
“不麻烦不麻烦。”幸村笑道，“你要是真觉得麻烦到我，以后就看好不二，别让他老把自己折腾到我这里。”  
听到这不二唯恐幸村说出什么，忙打住幸村的话：“幸村精市！”  
被誉为军队第一魔王的幸村一点没被不二吓到，他瞪了不二一眼，问：“我说的有错？”  
不二本想垂死挣扎一下，但从镜中对上手冢凌厉的目光，自知理亏，只能乖乖闭嘴。  
手冢看着不二颇有精神地跟幸村斗嘴，高悬的心总算是放下了一些。他今日本来是带了任务来军校，谁知道刚踏入校门，不二上校受伤的消息不胫而走。得知此事，他甚至没顾得上任务，马不停蹄到了幸村着，还没进门就听到不二教唆新兵隐瞒自己受伤的消息。  
他着实生气，这个人从来不知道如何爱护自己。在前线为了保护他而受伤，这让手冢第一次萌生了让不二退居后方的想法。在费了一番功夫将不二暂调到军校，以为不会再出什么事故时，不二居然又一次伤到了自己。  
手冢又气又急，连心上人都护不住，自己再战无不胜又有什么用处？可现在手冢明白了，不论自己是否能护住不二，如若不二不把自己的命当一回事，他如何心焦也没有用。  
幸村旁观这一番暗涛汹涌，就知这两人现在需要一个独立的空间。他狡黠一笑，说：“这里留给你们两个，我要休息了。”他顺手一把提住新兵的后领，将人直接带出了医务室，“你，跟我来。”  
“咦……？咦！！！”新兵一脸懵逼，还没反应过来就被幸村提溜出医务室。  
医务室大门被关上，手冢侧眼看了看，将门锁上。  
“咔哒”一声响，不二心里一紧。他赶忙转过身，带着讨好的笑容看着手冢，努力挣扎：“那个，手冢，我们有话好好说……”  
“确实，我们该好好说一说了。”手冢一步步逼近不二，“但是在说之间，我们先来谈谈惩罚的事。”  
这下子不二淡定不能了。和手冢在一起时间久了，对于惩罚究竟指代的是什么，他清楚得很。别人眼中的惩罚，不过是跑圈了事。然而这惩罚摊到他身上，可就不是跑圈这种体力惩罚这么简单了。  
“不，等等，手冢……”不二随着手冢逼近缓缓后退，“你看，我还是伤员，你就……”  
“嗯？你还记得自己是伤员？”手冢一双凤眸牢牢钉在不二身上，“又是谁让学生隐瞒我受伤的事实？”  
不二欲哭无泪，分分钟想穿越回去把话重新说一遍。他要是知道手冢今天会来这，无论如何也不会让自己受伤。现在好了，自己受伤也就算了，屁股也要跟着遭殃了。  
不二一路后退，没想起自己身后还立着一面镜子。手冢眼疾手快抓住不二，将他拉到自己怀中，才避免了不二碰倒镜子，造成二次伤害。  
不二吃了一惊，靠在手冢胸前。他回过头看了眼离自己仅有半步距离的镜子安然无恙地立在原处，才松了一口气。压下了惊，他才意识到自己现在处境如何。他抬起头，正正对上手冢一双深沉无澜的眼眸。  
完蛋……不二脑中铃声大作。  
手冢轻轻拥着不二，没敢用力。他不知道不二究竟伤了何处，是否严重。在这种情况下，他只觉自己抱着一个瓷娃娃，轻轻用力可能就会碎掉。  
“不二……”他低声唤着怀里的人。  
不二一听手冢的声音，就急忙解释起来：“我不是故意瞒你，只是不是什么严重的伤，不希望你太担心……”  
手冢打断他的话：“让我看看伤哪里了。”  
不二一愣，抬头看进手冢的眼中。这一次，他从对方的眼里看到了焦急与心疼。他心里一紧，用没有受伤的那只手拉过手冢的，轻轻按在自己受伤的位置上：“幸村已经处理好了，不严重，只要不做剧烈运动，过些日子就没事了。”  
制服不厚，手冢轻轻摸上去，似乎可以感觉到这一片皮肤微微隆起一些。看不二神色如常，没有强作精神，大概了解不二没有隐瞒病情。  
“以后……”他开口。  
不二抢过手冢的话：“以后我一定小心。”  
再不受伤这种必打脸的flag不二没敢立，但保证以后小心准没错。眼看手冢的脸色要好看一些，他小心翼翼地问：“那手冢，那个……”  
手冢气定神闲地看他：“既然伤在了手臂……”  
不二双眼亮晶晶地等着手冢接下来的话。  
手冢不声不响地揽住不二的腰，注意避开不二的伤处，以不容置疑的口吻对不二说：“我可以保留你的上装。”  
“？？？？？”  
不二还没反应过来，就被手冢提起了下颚，准确地吻住了嘴唇。  
熟悉的吻铺天盖地席卷而来，不二瞬间被拢入了手冢的领域之中，便无法再挣脱。其实当手冢吻下来那一刻，不二已经放弃了挣扎。他早就接受了这个事实——只要是手冢，他便如何也逃不出去。  
黏稠的亲吻怎么也分不开，手冢吻着不二，一手拥着怀中人，一手已经扯掉腰带，挑开军服的外套，手指探入外套，隔着衬衣抚摸不二的身体。指尖的温热隔着衣服在不二的皮肤上滑动，与往日赤裸裸的肌肤相贴截然不同。现在这样，仿佛他和手冢之间多了一层隔阂，让即将到来的激情也变得模棱两可。  
不二不喜欢这样的感觉，他抓住手冢的手，想带着他潜入衣服深处，却被反客为主，直接将他的手背在身后抓住，限制了他的活动。  
亲吻也在这一刻停下，分开的嘴唇间牵出了银丝，在空气中断裂。手冢啄了啄不二的嘴唇，说：“你不能动。”  
这下子，不二总算明白了。敢情手冢就是抱着惩罚的心思做的，既然是惩罚，又怎么可能事事如他意？  
可不二周助，偏偏又是个不安分的主。  
手冢禁锢他的手没怎么用力，他轻易就挣开了。他一把将手冢推到后头的诊疗床上，缓步走向面前的年轻将领。没走两步，两人的身体就已经几乎要贴在一起。  
手冢一动不动，半坐在床上，等着看不二接下来还会玩什么样的花样。  
两人离得极近，不二后知后觉地反思起来自己为何要主动诱惑手冢。然而此刻，他显然已经收不住手，干脆破罐子破摔。他凝视着手冢，仅余的那只能动的手，已经悄悄摸上手冢的裤子，按在依然沉睡着的庞然巨物之上。  
手冢挑眉，没有阻止不二。  
一直以来，在情事上都是手冢占据主动，不二多是被动地接受与承受。虽然手冢清楚，不二也在其中得到了充分的满足，可不二的相对被动依然会让手冢时不时思考思考灵与肉这样的哲学问题。此时，不二难得一见的主动求欢——也许带着些讨好的意味在——手冢找不到任何理由阻止不二的任何举动。  
隔着裤子，不二轻轻搓揉着手下的物事。这根东西他其实熟悉得很，至少他的身体已经习惯了它。只是，体验是一回事，主动抚慰又是另一回事。如今这种情形，多多少少让不二觉得微微羞赧。他的脑海里忽然冒出了一个念头，这让他觉得异常害羞，同时他又非常期待能看到手冢的反应。  
他松开手冢的皮带和纽扣，拉开裤链，小心翼翼地从内裤中掏出已经半抬头的性器。他抬起头，瞧见手冢疑惑的目光，微微狡黠一笑，忽而蹲下身，将性器含入口中。  
手冢一惊，想把不二拉起来，不想却对上不二不容拒绝的眼神。不二一手握着手冢的性器，将顶端纳入口中，舌头打着转舔遍了每一处，偶尔还钻入顶端的小孔，一舔一抠，直把手冢的半边魂也勾去了。  
不二对操作并不熟悉，往日多是手冢对他这么做，全力取悦他。这一次他一边回忆手冢的动作，一边模仿，伸出舌头沿着性器上盘踞的青筋舔吮，直把整根粗长的东西舔得油光亮滑。性器以肉眼可见的速度硬起来，直挺挺地戳在不二的跟前。不二上下撸动了几下，便又含住了头部，尽可能地将更多的肉刃纳入口中。  
手冢情不自禁地长吁一口气，性器置身于一个温暖湿润的地方，还有一条柔软的舌头舔吮抚摸，几乎让手冢忍不住直接在不二口中抽插起来。他抚摸着不二的头发，目光一动不动地笼在不二身上。而跪在他的胯间吞吐着他的分身的人，时不时上挑着目光与他对视，眼中处处是风情。  
手冢想，若不是他自制力过人，不二可能早被他压在身下，肆意侵犯了。但如果他这么做了，便达不到惩罚的目的——虽然现在看起来也并非在惩罚。  
不二尽力将整根性器含入口中，努力让顶端更加深入自己的嘴巴。听着从上方传来的越来越浓重的喘息声，他一只手按摩着性器的根部，偶尔把玩下方的囊袋。尽管他已经让性器深入到自己的喉咙，却依然无法完全包裹住整根性器。他只能放弃尝试，就着自己所能含住的长度，吞吐起来。  
手冢几乎不能自持地昂起头，鼻息浓重。不二的技术不能算很好，毕竟往日手冢从不让他给自己口交。可如今这么做的人是不二，是他放在心尖上的人，同时也是唯一一个能让他失去自持的人。他的不二，现在跪在他的面前，全力挑逗他，为他服务，他又如何还能保持一如既往的冷静呢？  
尽管口腔已经被塞得满满的，不二还是努力地移动舌头，变换着角度吮吸这根磨人的东西。他不知是否是错觉，只觉得口中的温度已经超过了正常体温，变得越来越炙热，几乎让他融化。在吞吐间，手冢的性器早已勃发到极致。很快，手冢就发现自己即将在不二口中到达顶峰。  
他急忙让不二松开：“不二，放开我。”  
不二往上看了眼，就见手冢向来沉稳的眼眸此刻布满了情欲，与以往在他身体中到达高潮别无二致。口中的性器也有些不受控制地抖动起来，同是男人，不二很清楚这代表什么。他听从手冢的话，张开嘴缓缓吐出性器，却在最后一刻调皮地用力吮吸了一下性器的头部。  
手冢用尽全身的自制力，抑制住自己不在不二的嘴中爆发。却没想到不二最后还来这么一下，在性器离开不二嘴唇的那一瞬，手冢再也忍不住，直接在不二面前爆发了。  
不受控制的黏稠液体悉数被射到了不二的脸上，不二下意识闭上眼，只觉得鼻息间全是雄性的膻腥气味。待手冢的爆发告一段落，不二的脸上和脸颊边的头发上，已经湿漉漉一片，满满的都是手冢的味道。  
手冢一惊，连忙随手抽起旁边的被单，为不二擦拭干净。他皱着眉头，边擦边道歉：“抱歉，我没想射在……”  
不二按住手冢的手，手指摸了摸潮湿的脸颊。指尖沾上了手冢的精液，他拈了拈指尖的粘液，然后将手指含入了嘴中。  
手冢的脑袋在这一瞬间彻底爆炸了。  
被颜射的爱人，满脸都是淫糜的气息。而这个人，竟然还用一张不明真相的天真面孔，品尝自己的淫液。手冢一把揪起不二，顾不上避开不二的伤口，将他抱入怀中狠狠地吻了过去。舌头突破不设防的牙关，直接挑起不二的舌头。爱人的口中还留有自己残余的味道，他将味道尽数舔去，又去纠缠不二的小舌头，重新注入新的味道。  
不二用力拥抱着手冢，身体完完全全贴上了手冢。胶着的亲吻将他的理智全部封住，他甚至没能察觉到手冢脱下他下装的动作。等他回过神来，手冢已经结束了激烈的拥吻，一只手已经将不二的裤子扒下了一半，露出半边挺翘的臀部。  
这个姿态让不二觉得有些难堪，这半扒不扒的状况，比全裸更让他觉得丢脸。然而手冢此时似乎想起了自己的原意，他停手，忽视自己已经翘得老高的分身，直直注视着不二，下令道：“把下装脱了。”  
这个口吻，是不二还在军团时，手冢从上至下下达军令是所使用的口吻。没想到，这一会儿竟然被手冢用到了这种事情上。不二听到这话，下意识就执行了手冢的指令。可是等他反应过来，为时已晚，他的下装已经被自己乖乖全部脱掉。  
校级以上军官的军装与其他下级军官有细节上的不一样。校级以上军官的上装，比下属军官要长一些，可以遮挡住臀部。现在不二上身保留着上装，下身赤裸，失去了腰带的上装外套变得有些宽松，挡去了部分春光，露出一双修长笔直的腿。下身凉飕飕的，让不二浑身不舒爽，可偏偏又不能找东西挡起来，直羞得他低着头，不敢看手冢。  
手冢已经坐在了诊疗床上，他朝不二招招手：“过来，不二。”  
不二依言走过去。  
“坐上来。”  
如果忽略手冢那根在空气中挺立的性器，他可说是依旧衣着整齐。不二盯着那孽根，吞了口唾沫，爬上了床，分开双腿跨坐在手冢的大腿上。  
手冢轻轻抚摸了一下不二受伤的胳膊，一改方才的语气，极尽温柔：“你的手受伤了。”  
“唔……”不二等着手冢的下一句。  
“为了不要弄疼你，这次你自己扩张，自己坐上来，自己动。”  
“？？？？？？”不二懵逼了。等等！为了不弄疼自己，难道不应该是就此打住吗？  
手冢嘴角勾起一丝弧度，抚摸不二胳膊的手顺着手臂往下，潜入衣服底下，悄悄握住了不二的性器，令不二身子一僵。他缓缓撸动、搓揉着，低声催促道：“快，这里是幸村的地方，他随时会回来。”  
言下之意，如果不想在幸村面前上演活春宫，现在就赶紧自己坐上来动。  
不二已经羞得红了眼，手冢这才是真的在惩罚自己。现在自己的要害掌握在对方手上，对方还算准了自己绝对不反抗。这欲望早已被撩拨起来，衣服都脱了，这会儿撂挑子不做了，难受的还是自己。  
不二抖着身子，膝盖挣扎着支撑身体立起来。他伸出手指含进自己嘴中，用唾液沾湿了手指，便慢慢地伸到身后，摸索到有些抖动的后穴上。  
指尖上的唾液润湿着穴口的褶皱，久经情事的后穴在接触到手指那一刻，便欢快地蠕动起来。又唾液的润滑，不二轻易地就往后穴中塞入了一根手指。高热的内部细细密密地缠绕上来，自己的手指插入自己身体的羞赧让情欲在身体中欢乐高歌，引诱着不二更加深入。  
跪在自己身上的恋人向自己微微弯下腰，将胸膛送到手冢面前。手冢拨开外套，隔着里头的衬衣寻到硬起的小圆粒。他拨弄了几下，听到不二压抑的呜咽声，便凑过头去，隔着布料咬住那颗凸起的果实。  
唾液很快浸湿了薄衬衫，手冢绕着乳晕打着圈舔吮，轻轻啃咬几下放开一看，就见湿透的布料贴在皮肤上，透出了里头可爱的粉。他依样画葫芦“折磨”另一边的果实，待两处都被唾液完全润湿，不二已经只能啜泣着喘息，说不出一句话。  
手冢摸向不二腿间，从性器顶端到囊袋，捏了一把囊袋后顺着腿根滑到后穴。他摸索了一下，发现不二已经往自己的身体里放入了三根手指，抽插间带出了不少肠液，已经弄湿了臀缝。三根手指在后穴中畅通无阻，一进一出时传来引人遐想的黏腻水声。  
“好了，不二。”手冢抓住不二的手，“已经很湿了，坐下来。”  
不二膝行两步，让后穴对准手冢的性器。他抬起头对上手冢的眼，目光中全是迷茫与迷蒙。手冢一手扶着他的腰，一手稳住自己的性器，诱惑不二：“坐下来，不二。”  
不二慢慢地往下坐，一张一合的穴口碰上性器，便兴奋地吸住了性器的头部。得到充分润滑的后穴缓慢地将性器吞入，直到不二坐在手冢小腹上，后穴完全吞没了性器，手冢才松了一口气。  
不二眉头紧皱，粗长的性器将他的后穴撑得满满的，骑乘的体位让他无法将手冢的性器完全吞没，半点也没法躲避。他下意识地收缩了一下后穴，便引起两人同时的低吟。  
不二无意识的紧缩差点吸了手冢的魂，他挺动了一下腰部，让性器更深地戳入不二的身体里：“不二，动起来就好了。”  
不二双眼湿润，性器杵在体内他也难受。他只能摆动起腰，一上一下小幅度地吞吐起手冢的性器。  
“手……手冢，好深……唔嗯，不行，太深了。”  
“再动得快一些。”  
不二依言加大了腰部摆动的幅度和频率，性器大开大合地在体内冲撞。粗大的东西狠狠地碾过后穴内每一处敏感点，避无可避，逼得不二从一开始的低声啜泣，渐渐地无法忍耐，甜腻的呻吟冲口而出。  
手冢爱极了不二在床上不能自抑的呻吟，每一声都能让他欲望更加勃发，每一声都能让他深切感受到不二就在他的怀里，与他共赴巫山。  
“不二，不二……”他拥住怀中的人，向后躺倒在诊疗床上，让不二趴在他的身上。他搂着不二翻了身，化被动为主动，将不二压在了身下。他分开不二双腿，凶狠地开始在身下人的身体内横冲直撞。  
不二已经无法压抑住呻吟，手冢的攻势完全把他淹没，几乎要把他撕成两半。性器全根拔出，再没入，每一次都准确地顶在最深处的敏感点上。灭顶的快感快要磨掉他所有的意志，他甚至可以想像，待他理智尽灭，他会如何在手冢身下辗转承欢，哭喊着让手冢给他全部。  
这个人啊……不二目光朦胧，在他身上挥洒着汗水的人，是他最爱的人。他回给他任何他想要的东西，甚至是他的命——只要他要，他都会为他全部奉献出来。  
不二深处手，圈住手冢的脖颈：“手冢，手冢……”  
“我在……”  
“我爱你。”不二低声轻呼，混合着哭腔的嗓音在手冢耳边炸开，“无论你要什么，嗯哈……我，我都给你……”  
手冢却抓下不二的手，放在唇边深深地吻住：“我要你的全部。”他哑着声，“我要你这辈子都平安地陪在我身边。”  
他身下重重往里顶了一下，激得不二尖叫一声。  
“我要你爱惜自己的生命。”  
“唔嗯……”  
“我要你一辈子平安。”  
“哈……唔……”  
“我要你这辈子下辈子都在我身边，让我随时能触摸你，能吻你。”  
“呜……”  
手冢每说一句话，就深重地顶入不二的身体一下。不二张着嘴用力呼气，这一下下的撞击让他连话都说不出，只能被动地承受手冢的感情宣泄。手冢也不再多说，凶狠的攻势直逼不二，在不二尖叫着高潮那一刻，他狠狠地钉入不二的身体，抱着爱人共同奔赴情欲的顶点。

不二已经记不起自己究竟是如何回家的，当他从睡梦中醒来，他已经躺在家中的大床上。他的长官兼爱人，正在他的旁边倚床阅读。  
不二揉了揉眼，问：“我们什么时候回来的？”  
“下午。”手冢说，“你累晕过去了，我帮你请了假，把你带回来。”  
那之后他们又做了几次，具体的次数不二已经记不清了。而现在腰部的无力，提醒着他今天真是太超过了。他嗔怒地盯着身边的罪魁祸首，怒道：“你这么做，我还怎么回军校见人？”  
手冢摸摸不二的头发，说：“除了幸村，没有其他人会知道。”  
不二一听，一个头两个大：“幸村才是大麻烦！”说完这话他忽然意识到哪里不对，“等等，难道幸村看见了？”  
“我带你回来的时候，遇上了他。”  
“那你有没有收拾……”  
“唔……有。”  
手冢回忆起离开时，诊疗床上的床单已经不堪入目。他把弄脏的被单扒下丢到清洁区，找来一张新的被单裹起不二，就这么抱着他离开。他悄悄瞄了眼不二的神色，唔……实话还是不要告诉他比较好。  
对手冢的话深信不疑的不二松了一口气，重新把自己埋入被子中。手冢放下书，也钻进了被窝，抱住不二。  
他说：“不二，我等你回来。”  
不二笑了：“当然，手冢少将。”他吻住面前男人的薄唇，“我永远会是你左臂右膀，没有什么能把我们分开。”

Fin


End file.
